This invention relates, in general, to input/output (I/O) processing, and in particular, to projecting the impact of configuration changes on controllers.
The management of workload plays an important role in computing environments today. Thus, various aspects of processing within a computing environment are scrutinized to ensure a proper allocation of resources and to determine whether any constraints exist. One type of processing that is scrutinized is I/O processing.
In I/O processing, workload management includes properly allocating channels to control units. To determine whether the allocation is sufficient, channel delay is measured. Previously, the metric of channel delay included measuring the response times.
When it is determined that the allocation is insufficient, then various changes need to be made. The cost of making these changes is expensive and thus, a need exists for a technique for projecting the impact of configuration changes on the control units, prior to making the adjustments. In particular, a need exists for a capability that quantifies the impact of a change on one or more control units to be affected by that change.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of projecting an impact of configuration changes on controllers. The method includes, for instance, selecting a controller associated with a configuration change; and projecting an impact of the configuration change on the controller, wherein the projecting quantifies the impact.
System and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.
Advantageously, a capability is provided for quantifying the impact of configuration changes on controllers. The quantification provides numerical representations of the impact that a particular change has on one or more controllers associated with the change. These representations can be used to select a best option for making a configuration change.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.